


Happy Halloween

by haveagoodnight



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GNZ48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveagoodnight/pseuds/haveagoodnight
Summary: 同人
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 不要从文字里认识一个人。

唐莉佳轻车熟路地用卡刷开了左婧媛的房门，听到了水声，知道她在洗澡，于是边脱外套边走向沙发，顺手捞起趴在地上的憨憨，坐在沙发上逗它玩。

左婧媛洗完澡出来后发现唐莉佳，愣了一下，问：“你怎么还带着假发？”

唐莉佳往后一仰，靠在沙发上，抬头挑眉笑着看着她说：“怎么不先夸我好帅？”然后装作恍然大悟地问道，“我穿黑衬衫的样子不够禁欲哦？”

“男人给我滚出去，”左婧媛被她的话噎了一下，丢下一句话，便到置物柜去拿吹风机，“你刚进来有被人看到吗？”

唐莉佳走到衣柜前找自己的睡衣，回了一句：“没注意。”

“你不怕被发现哦？”左婧媛拿着吹风机走到插口处，插上插头。

唐莉佳压低声音对着衣柜说了一句：“我只怕你。”

“你说什么？”左婧媛转头看向她。她离得不是很近，没有听清。

唐莉佳拿出自己的睡衣，搭在肩上，转头朝她笑了一下，说：“哥哥说哥哥爱你。力佳哥哥要去洗澡了。”

“仔细点儿洗，把你脖子上的印子给我洗干净。”左婧媛伸出食指朝她用力点了点。

“OK，OK，哥哥会好好洗的。”唐莉佳答应着，朝卫生间走去。


End file.
